


Bienheureux oubli

by Lili76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, new life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76
Summary: Suite à la défaite de Voldemort, le monde magique est déstabilisé. Il y a beaucoup à faire pour que la paix perdure. Après un dernier coup d'éclat, Harry Potter disparaît brusquement. Jusqu'à ce que...





	Bienheureux oubli

Pansy Parkinson, Serpentard, fille de Mangemort, avait finalement réussi à surmonter les suites de la guerre.  
Elle avait eu la malchance de naître du mauvais côté, dans une famille affiliée aux ténèbres, et malheureusement, personne ne s'était préoccupé de savoir si elle avait eu le choix ou non.

Elle avait été répartie à Serpentard, et ça avait suffit à la condamner, à faire d'elle une paria, comme tous les autres camarades de son âge.  
Les choses auraient pu très mal tourner, elle en avait conscience. Elle savait que le monde magique était instable après la mort de Voldemort et la bataille de Poudlard, sans compter que le camp de la Lumière, fort de sa victoire, était décidé à éradiquer les familles sombres.

Puis alors qu'elle était entassée avec ses camarades dans une salle de Tribunal - seul Drago Malefoy avait droit à un procès à part puisqu'il portait la marque des Ténèbres - elle avait pensé qu'elle fêterait sa majorité à Azkaban, et que sa vie prenait fin à cet instant, avant même d'avoir réellement commencé.

Elle avait regardé les sorciers présents pour les juger, pour décider de leur futur, et elle n'avait rencontré que de l'hostilité. Ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants, et personne ne leur laisserait le bénéfice du doute.  
Fière, Pansy se redressa, ravalant les sanglots qui obstruaient sa gorge, et elle pensa qu'elle aurait dû fuir la guerre au lieu d'espérer continuer à vivre comme avant...

Ses camarades autour d'elle n'étaient pas dans de meilleures dispositions. Ils gardaient tous la tête haute - ils avaient été élevés comme ça après tout - mais Pansy pouvait voir certains visages crispés, certaines mains trembler nerveusement. Zabini avait les poings crispés, et il se mordait la lèvre, tandis que Nott triturait nerveusement les boutons de sa chemise, au risque de les arracher.

Sans surprise, Pansy constata qu'aucun professeur n'avait fait le déplacement pour les défendre. Sans leur tête de maison, les Serpentard étaient orphelins. Rogue avait été leur protecteur et il avait donné sa vie pour mettre fin à la guerre. Pour aider Potter.  
Lui serait venu, en faisant tourbillonner ses capes sombres, et il aurait froidement exigé qu'ils soient libérés. Le Maître des Potions avait été leur protecteur, poussant sa maison à donner le meilleur.  
Sous ses airs sombres, il avait toujours été présent pour ses élèves et Pansy savait qu'il avait fait en sorte d'aider Drago, après qu'il eut été marqué...

La jeune fille cligna des yeux rapidement pour chasser les larmes prêtes à déborder et passa la main dans ses cheveux, essayant d'afficher un air insouciant, comme si elle voulait prouver que rien ne l'affectait.  
Elle échangea un discret sourire avec Tracey Davies qui avait remarqué son petit manège et évita de croiser le regard de Goyle, seul à l'écart.  
Le gros garçon semblait incomplet sans son complice de toujours. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sans Crabbe et maintenant que ce dernier était mort... Goyle avait l'air d'un zombie.

Le marteau de la directrice de la justice magique claqua sèchement et Pansy sursauta avant de se reprendre. En silence, elle écouta l'adulte parler, et elle comprit, horrifiée, qu'il n'y aurait pas de seconde chance.  
Les mots étaient durs, et ils étaient considérés comme des adultes malgré leur jeune âge. Ils avaient suivi leurs parents aveuglément, et pour ce fait, il allaient être enfermés.

Autour d'elle, les visages étaient livides, mais personne ne parlait. Hurler, pleurer, protester n'aurait fait qu'amuser leurs bourreaux, ou les convaincre qu'ils étaient des criminels en puissance.  
Leurs parents étaient déjà en grande majorité à Azkaban ou pour certains morts sur le champ de bataille... personne n'était là pour eux. Ils étaient les enfants de Serpentard, les victimes ignorées de la guerre.

La porte de la salle du Tribunal s'ouvrit soudain en grand, d'une bourrasque puissante qui envoya les battants cogner contre les murs. Tous fixèrent leur attention sur le nouveau venu, et il y eut des hoquets de surprise. Ce n'était pas tant l'identité du nouveau venu que la vague de magie qu'il dégageait, suffocante.

Le sauveur du monde magique en personne. Harry Potter.

Il semblait furieux : ses yeux verts brillaient de rage, et ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais. Pansy le détailla, le trouvant changé.  
Potter avait toujours été maigre et plutôt petit. Sa puissance le rendait pourtant impressionnant.  
Cependant, il avait l'air épuisé. De grands cernes soulignaient son regard, et il se tenait légèrement voûté, comme près à s'effondrer.

Il remorquait Drago Malefoy par le poignet, et ce dernier avait des hématomes sur le visage, le suivant sans se débattre. Si la plupart pensèrent que Harry Potter avait enfin réglé ses comptes avec son ennemi d'école, Pansy , elle, était certaine que ce n'était pas Potter qui avait blessé son meilleur ami.  
Potter pouvait être emporté, colérique, impulsif, mais il ne frapperait jamais quelqu'un à terre. Goyle avait raconté à tout le monde comment le Gryffondor avait plongé au coeur du Feudeymon lancé par Crabbe pour récupérer Drago et comment il avait hurlé à ses amis de sauver Goyle.

Pansy croisa un bref instant le regard vert, et elle eut l'impression de suffoquer sous toute cette rage. Finalement, Potter prit la parole.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais parlé comme ça. Il était toujours resté discret, un peu frondeur parfois, mais il n'avait jamais brillé pour son éloquence. La situation pourtant, semblait l'inspirer.  
\- Que croyez vous être en train de faire ici ? Juger des élèves de Poudlard pour être nés dans la mauvaise famille ? Quelle sera la prochaine étape ? les emprisonner quand ils arriveront à Poudlard et que le choixpeau les enverra à Serpentard ? Supprimer une des quatre maisons créées par les Fondateurs ?

Amélia Bones se pencha en avant, sourcils froncés.  
\- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes ici dans un Tribunal, pas à la foire ! Ce genre de comportement...  
Mais Harry Potter n'avait pas terminé.  
\- Un Tribunal ? Où est la défense ? De quoi sont ils accusés ? D'avoir eu des parents qui ont fait de mauvais choix ? Vous devriez aussi arrêter tous les sorciers qui ont fermé les yeux sur les exactions de Voldemort. Sur ceux qui m'ont traîné dans la boue, m'empêchant de lui faire face plus tôt... Quand vous aurez terminé, le monde magique n'existera plus.

Un lourd silence se fit, et des regards gênés furent échangés. Cependant le Sauveur n'avait pas terminé. Il n'avait pas lâché Drago et celui-ci le fixait, visiblement stupéfait. Quoi qu'il se soit passé avant leur entrée dans la salle du procès, le Serpentard ne s'attendait certainement pas à un tel spectacle.

Potter dévisagea tous ceux qui siégeaient, comme s'il gravait leurs visages dans sa mémoire. Puis il afficha un rictus sardonique.  
\- Il est étrange que je n'ai croisé aucun d'entre vous sur le champ de Bataille. Où étiez-vous quand des enfants se battaient pour survivre ? Quand des enfants étaient tués pour que vous puissiez envoyer leurs camarades à Azkaban ?

Il reçut des regards furieux, mais Potter semblait s'en moquer.  
\- J'exige que tous mes camarades soient libérés immédiatement. Tous ceux qui sont dans cette pièce. Ils n'ont pas à payer les erreurs du passé, des erreurs commises avant leur naissance.

Bones grogna, mais elle était vaincue d'avance et elle le savait. Son regard glissa sur le groupe de jeunes, tous serrés les uns contre les autres, puis, elle fixa Drago.  
\- Monsieur Malefoy est un Mangemort. Il sera jugé en tant que tel.  
\- Drago Malefoy porte peut être la marque des Ténèbres, mais il n'a pas eu le choix. Il a fait ce qu'il pouvait pour survivre et pour garder ses parents en sécurité.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas sauver tout le monde, Monsieur Potter. Il faut des coupables à juger.

Potter eut un rire moqueur, dur, bien loin de ses éclats de rire joyeux d'avant. Sa magie se fit plus suffocante encore et il répondit d'un ton tranchant comme l'acier.  
\- Malefoy et les autres sont libres. Innocents. Azkaban est empli de Mangemorts, ceux que vous avez arrêté lorsque tout à été terminé. Après que j'ai dû me sacrifier pour le monde magique, seul. Après que j'ai dû me battre contre le monstre qui vous a terrorisé si longtemps. Sans qu'aucun de vous ne soit là pour assurer mes arrières.

Il y eut des murmures gênés, et Amélia Bones capitula, visiblement furieuse.  
\- C'est noté.  
\- Je veux une trace officielle. Un serment, n'importe quoi qui puisse me garantir qu'ils ne seront pas inquiétés une fois que j'aurais le dos tourné.  
L'exigence avait été énoncée avec calme, et elle fut reçue comme un camouflet. Cependant, ils plièrent tous, cédant au Sauveur, libérant les Serpentard et leur offrant une autre chance.

Harry Potter n'eut pas l'air de se soucier de s'être fait des ennemis puissants, comme si ça ne le concernait pas.

La semaine suivante, la Gazette cessait de parler des adolescents libérés par leur Sauveur pour titrer que le Sauveur avait disparu.

En lisant le journal, Pansy avait hoqueté, et elle avait compris que Potter avait prévu de disparaître dès le début. il avait clairement fait en sorte que son absence ne puisse pas être l'occasion de reprendre les procès.  
La jeune fille se demanda pourquoi il avait choisi de partir alors que la vie semblait parfaite pour lui. il était adulé, riche et plein d'avenir. Quelle que soit la carrière qui l'intéressait, toutes les portes s'ouvriraient pour lui. Parce qu'il était le Sauveur.

Weasley et Granger restèrent silencieux sur la disparition de leur amis, et peu de temps après, la Gazette annonçait leur mariage. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas attendu le retour de Potter...Comme s'ils savaient qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Les mois puis les années passèrent et le monde magique retrouva un équilibre. Même si Potter les avait protégé d'Azkaban et du Ministère, il n'avait rien pu faire contre la vindicte populaire. Pansy et ses camarades étaient regardés de haut, et ils étaient traités comme des parias.

Alors, ils se rassemblèrent, pour former une petite communauté soudée. Les Serpentard d'autrefois se serraient les coudes. Ils faisaient en sorte de s'en sortir la tête haute, montrant au monde magique qu'ils étaient loin d'être sans ressources. Eux les laissés pour compte, propulsés dans le monde adulte avec violence, avaient formé leur propre famille - un peu bancale, mais fidèle.

Parfois, ils se plaignaient de la situation, rêvant de retrouver l'ancienne place qui avait été la leur, lorsque leurs familles les entouraient et qu'ils se sentaient puissants. Mais, ils étaient assez intelligents pour reconnaître qu'ils s'en tiraient plutôt bien, compte tenu des circonstances...

Puisque ses parents étaient à Azkaban, Pansy s'affranchissait des préceptes qui lui avaient été enseigné dans son enfance. Dans le nouvel ordre du monde magique, la pureté du sang ne voulait plus rien dire... Eux les sang-purs n'étaient pas mieux vus que des cracmols désormais. Leur sang ne leur offrirait pas le futur dont ils avaient rêvé.  
Puisque les boutiques sorcières répugnaient à la servir, Pansy Parkinson avait pris l'habitude de se fournir dans le monde moldu et elle s'accommodait de la situation.

C'est pourquoi, cinq ans après la chute de Voldemort, elle se promenait dans une rue moldue, parfaitement à l'aise, regardant les boutiques l'entourant avec curiosité. L'anniversaire de Blaise approchait et elle voulait un cadeau qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

La boutique qui attira son attention était minuscule, et pourtant lumineuse. Les objets étaient dans un joyeux désordre tout en donnant l'impression d'être à leur place.  
C'était un genre de bazar, où il était possible de trouver aussi bien un échiquier ancien sculpté qu'un tableau abstrait. Des babioles côtoyaient des objets de prix.

Pansy commença à chercher le cadeau idéal, effleurant certains objets, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle venait de décider que ce petit magasin qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu allait devenir très vite son endroit préféré dans le monde moldu. Elle s'y sentait parfaitement bien, totalement détendue avec un curieux sentiment de sécurité.  
Dans son dos, une voix la salua avant de lui proposer de l'aide.

Elle se retourna vivement, le sourire aux lèvres, prête à répondre, mais elle se figea et son sourire disparut sous le choc.  
Devant elle, se tenait Harry Potter dans toute sa splendeur.

En voyant son visage choqué, le jeune homme pencha la tête et eut un sourire amusé.  
\- Mademoiselle ? Tout va bien ?  
Les yeux de Pansy s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle se rendait compte que Potter ne la reconnaissait pas.  
\- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?

Elle avait parlé d'un ton brusque pour cacher son trouble, et elle vit le regard vert vaciller d'incertitude.  
\- On se connaît ?  
Pansy pinça les lèvres et dévisagea Potter avec attention. Sa célèbre cicatrice s'était estompée jusqu'à former une ligne presque invisible, il avait pris du poids et probablement un peu grandi. Mais c'était le même regard, les mêmes cheveux en bataille, la même gestuelle.

La jeune fille soupira et haussa les épaules.  
\- Potter... on a fait nos études ensemble.  
Une ombre passa dans le regard vert, vite dissipée et le jeune homme offrit à Pansy un large sourire désarmant.  
\- Je suis navré mais vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne me nomme pas Potter. Je suis Nigel Black, enchanté.

Pansy cligna des yeux et serra la main tendue, perdue. Machinalement, elle se présenta, sans quitter Potter des yeux et il n'eut pas la moindre réaction à l'énoncé de son nom.  
\- Pansy Parkinson.

Elle souffla doucement et secoua la tête.  
\- Tu... tu m'as oublié. Je suis certaine que... Cette cicatrice...  
Elle désigna du doigt le front du jeune homme et celui ci lissa ses cheveux par dessus, en un geste qu'elle l'avait déjà vu faire des centaines de fois.  
Il eut un sourire d'excuse, et haussa les épaules.  
\- C'est le résultat d'un banal accident de la route quand j'étais enfant, rien de bien rocambolesque j'en ai peur.

Pansy eut une grimace et fit un geste rapide de la main.  
\- Désolée. Je... J'ai du faire... erreur. Je dois... y aller.  
Elle quitta le magasin précipitamment, prenant la fuite. La jeune fille avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça au calme, sans le regard vert trop perturbant de Potter fixé sur elle.

De retour dans le monde magique, troublée, elle ne parla à personne de l'étrange rencontre avec le jeune homme qui était Potter. Quoi qu'il en dise, ce garçon ressemblait bien trop au Sauveur mystérieusement disparu pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence.

Elle passa une semaine à réfléchir, à se repasser le court échange, à forcer ses souvenirs pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait confondre Potter. A une époque, elle aurait probablement voulu exposer le jeune homme, révéler sa cachette. Tirer bénéfice de sa découverte. Cependant, elle avait changé. Elle voulait juste qu'il admette être Harry Potter pour qu'elle puisse le remercier de lui avoir offert une seconde chance.

Elle en profita pour se renseigner sur Harry Potter, cherchant n'importe quoi dans sa vie qui aurait pu l'aider à l'identifier. Elle découvrit que son parrain était Sirius Black - elle l'avait su au moment où l'homme s'était évadé d'Azkaban mais elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à l'époque - et elle fit immédiatement la relation avec le nom de famille que le jeune homme lui avait donné.

La semaine suivante, ses pas la menèrent presque malgré elle jusqu'à la petite boutique, qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Elle resta un long moment devant la vitrine, perdue dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague. Puis, d'un air décidé elle entra, restant dans l'entrée du magasin.

Celui qui était Potter arriva, souriant. En la voyant, son sourire s'élargit.  
\- Miss Parkinson. J'ai eu peur d'avoir fait quelque chose qui vous a fait fuir, lors de votre dernière visite. Ravi de vous revoir ici.  
\- Monsieur... Black ?  
Il hocha la tête, ses yeux s'éclairèrent et un léger rire lui échappa.  
\- C'est exact. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Miss ?

Pansy regarda autour d'elle, et hocha la tête d'un air vague.  
\- Je cherche un cadeau pour un ami. Il aime... et bien... il aime tout ce qui est... magique.  
La jeune femme observa son interlocuteur avec soin en prononçant le mot "magique" mais il n'eut pas le moindre tressaillement. Au contraire, il sembla trouver la phrase sensée, et il réfléchit soigneusement avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

Alors qu'ils avançaient vers le fond de la boutique, Pansy demanda d'un ton léger.  
\- Au fait, je connais un Black. Sirius Black. Êtes-vous apparentés ?  
Le regard vert se tourna vers elle, sans la moindre trace de chagrin ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, et le jeune homme haussa les épaules.  
\- Pas à ma connaissance. Dites lui de passer, ça pourrait être amusant de découvrir un lointain cousin.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, le jeune homme lui montrait un objet et Pansy ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était un échiquier, délicatement taillé dans ce qui semblait être du cristal. Les pièces était inhabituelles : des licornes blanches d'un côté et des basilics noirs de l'autre.  
La jeune femme passa un doigt émerveillé sur le bord du plateau et hocha la tête.  
\- C'est magnifique. Je le prends.

Le brun eut un rire ravi et il emballa soigneusement l'objet.  
\- Au fait, vous avez retrouvé votre ami, Miss Parkinson ?  
\- Mon ami ?  
\- Celui avec qui vous m'avez confondu la dernière fois. Votre ancien camarade d'école.

Si elle s'était trouvé face à un Serpentard ou face à n'importe qui d'autre, Pansy aurait eu le doute d'être prise pour une idiote. Mais Potter avait toujours été un idéaliste un peu naïf, incapable de masquer ses émotions. Chacun de ses sentiments apparaissait sur son visage.

Elle paya l'échiquier, et salua le jeune homme, lui assurant qu'elle reviendrait vite. Quelque chose la poussait à revenir sans cesse, à essayer de percer les secrets de ce Nigel Black, qui - elle en était certaine - avait été Potter dans une autre vie.  
Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle se laissa tomber dans son sofa et ferma les yeux.  
\- Cet abruti a reçu un Oubliette puissant.

Le mois qui suivit, Pansy passa beaucoup de temps dans la boutique de Potter. Black. Quel que soit son nom.  
Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle voulait découvrir la vérité, percer les mystères de ce garçon étrange. Cependant, elle s'attachait à lui, un peu plus à chacune de leurs conversations, riant avec lui, appréciant juste sa présence.

Si au départ elle trouvait des excuses pour passer à la boutique - heureusement elle avait beaucoup d'amis à qui soudainement offrir des cadeaux - elle cessa rapidement de donner des prétextes à sa présence. Lorsqu'elle devait se rendre dans le monde moldu, elle s'arrêtait systématiquement saluer Nigel, et passait du temps à discuter avec lui.

Ses amis remarquèrent ses absences répétées, et ce fut sans surprise Drago qui mit les pieds dans le plat, essayant de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans le monde moldu.  
Son ami avait beaucoup changé après la guerre. L'enfant prétentieux était devenu un homme plus posé et moins sûr de lui. Il avait appris de ses erreurs et elle lui faisait totalement confiance.

Aussi lorsqu'il vint la voir, inquiet pour elle, Pansy se résolut à lui avouer la vérité.  
\- Je crois avoir retrouvé Potter.  
Drago eut un sursaut et se pencha vers la jeune fille, presque fébrile.  
\- Où est il ? Tu lui as parlé ?

Pansy hésita, soupira puis haussa les épaules.  
\- Je lui ai parlé oui. Il... Drago, il n'a plus aucuns souvenirs. Je crois qu'il a reçu un Oubliette.  
Le blond serra les poings, et son visage se ferma.  
\- Je veux le voir.  
La jeune femme acquiesça. Si quelqu'un pouvait éveiller des souvenirs chez Harry Potter, c'était bien Drago Malefoy. Elle avait encore en tête leurs disputes mémorables et continuelles. Ces deux-là n'avaient jamais pu s'ignorer : Drago avait passé leurs années de scolarité à Poudlard à parler de Potter, à se plaindre de Potter , à observer Potter...

Ainsi donc, Pansy emmena Drago avec elle, et le jeune homme observa la boutique avec soin. Il haussa un sourcil surpris, et entra d'un pas décidé, suivi de Pansy.  
Lorsque Nigel sortit de l'arrière boutique, Drago émit un hoquet surpris, figé de stupeur. Le propriétaire de la boutique fronça les sourcils, et se passa la main sur le front, l'air perturbé. Cependant, il retrouva son sourire et les accueillit chaleureusement.

Durant tout le temps où Pansy discuta avec Nigel, Drago l'observa avec soin. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour avoir la certitude que l'homme qui vivait comme un moldu était bien Harry Potter. Il reconnaissait sa façon de bouger, le timbre de sa voix. Ses expressions. Sa façon de se passer la main dans les cheveux et même son sourire en coin quand il était amusé.  
Et il devait avouer qu'il était soulagé de voir que le jeune homme réagissait à sa présence. Il ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin, et une ride se plissait sur son front comme s'il réfléchissait.

Finalement, Drago profita d'un instant où Pansy était absorbée par l'objet que Potter lui montrait pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
\- Où avez-vous grandi ? Où avez-vous été à l'école ?  
Le brun eut l'air gêné et il se passa la main dans les cheveux, nerveusement. Puis, il soupira.  
\- Vous allez trouver ça dingue mais... j'ai eu... Je me suis fait agresser, et j'ai reçu un choc à la tête. Et je suis... amnésique en quelques sortes.

Pansy hoqueta.  
\- Depuis longtemps ?  
\- Cinq ans environ. Mais je vais bien ! J'avais... J'avais des journaux intimes, donc finalement, j'ai... Et bien je sais ce qu'il y a à savoir sur moi. Il me manque les souvenirs, mais je m'en fais de nouveaux.  
Pansy agrippa le poignet de Drago, légèrement chancelante. Maintenant elle était certaine qu'elle était face à Harry Potter.

Avec un sourire amusé, Drago nota le regard mécontent de Potter sur leur contact et il lui adressa un clin d'œil.  
\- Pansy est une amie d'enfance, rien de plus.  
Il eut le plaisir de voir le brun rougir, et Pansy lui envoya une bourrade mécontente.

Celui qui se présentait comme Nigel Black laissa échapper un gloussement amusé en détournant les yeux, et Drago s'approcha de lui, presque jusqu'à le toucher. Il le fixa avec attention, et retrouva la sensation familière de faire face à Potter, à son regard captivant. Il l'observa, longuement, puis il hocha la tête, et sembla prendre une décision sous l'œil inquiet de Pansy.  
\- Y'a t'il un endroit tranquille où nous pourrions parler sérieusement ?

Le brun hésita et une lueur de doute passa dans son regard. Pansy devina qu'il était tenté de les mettre dehors, pour ne pas avoir à entendre ce que Drago lui voulait. Mais, même amnésique, il gardait visiblement toute sa curiosité intacte.  
\- Je peux fermer le magasin, et... il y a un appartement à l'étage. Mon appartement.  
Drago hocha la tête, et resta silencieux tandis que le brun verrouillait la porte, et plaçait une pancarte "Fermé" avant de se retourner vers eux. Avec un soupir résigné il les conduisit dans l'arrière boutique et les précéda dans l'escalier qui conduisait à l'étage.

Malgré leur amitié datant de plusieurs semaines maintenant, Pansy n'était jamais venue chez le jeune homme. Aussi elle regarda autour d'elle avec curiosité. L'endroit était chaleureux, aussi lumineux que la boutique. Il n'y avait pas de photos juste des tableaux colorés, très joyeux. C'était un cocon agréable, le genre d'endroit où il faisait bon vivre, où il était possible de s'y sentir en sécurité.  
Nigel passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, et leur désigna le sofa rouge vif qui trônait au milieu du salon - tirant un sourire moqueur à Drago, qui resta silencieux cependant - puis il se rendit dans la cuisine pour y préparer du thé.  
Il servit ses deux invités, et s'installa à son tour, visiblement crispé.

Drago but une gorgée de thé et il eut un sourire approbateur.  
\- Visiblement, tu n'as pas oublié comment préparer du thé.  
Il reçut un gloussement nerveux en réponse, et un haussement d'épaules gêné. Pansy sirotait son thé, silencieuse, envoyant de temps à autres un regard d'encouragement au jeune homme qu'elle considérait comme un ami.  
Le blond posa sa tasse avec précautions et fixa le brun, sérieux.  
\- Il y a cinq ans, un de nos camarades de classe a disparu. Brusquement. Sans plus jamais donner de nouvelles. Je le connaissais suffisamment bien pour te dire que cette personne... c'est toi.

Le brun eut un mouvement de recul.  
\- Mais...  
Drago leva la main d'un air impérieux, le faisant taire, puis il poursuivit.  
\- Tu étais... quelqu'un de spécial. De puissant. Pansy, nos amis... et moi même, nous te devons beaucoup.

Nigel soupira et se redressa, interrompant les explications de son vis à vis.  
\- C'est... impossible. Comme je te l'ai dit, malgré mon... amnésie, j'ai une bonne idée de ce qu'a pu être ma vie grâce à...  
\- Grâce à des écrits que tu as laissé ? Y'a-t-il un seul ami ou membre de ta famille qui ait confirmé ça ? As-tu un seul témoignage ?

La certitude du brun vacilla, et il détourna le regard avant de marmonner.  
\- J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire. Des tas de gens... sont dans mon cas. Je veux dire, mes parents sont morts quand j'étais bébé et... et je suis très occupé par ma boutique.

Pansy posa une main sur son épaule, en signe de soutien, tandis que Drago grognait.  
\- Potter... Nous avons été à l'école ensemble. Je te connais parfaitement et... je sais que c'est toi. Tu as peut être oublié qui tu étais mais moi ma mémoire fonctionne parfaitement.

Impitoyable, Drago continua.  
\- Ton nom... il n'est pas non plus choisi au hasard. Ton parrain s'appelait Sirius Black. Son... arrière-arrière grand-père était Phinéas Nigellus Black, Directeur de l'école Poudlard où nous avons suivi notre scolarité. Nigellus... Nigel.  
Cette fois, le brun se leva, en protestant.  
\- Non. C'est impossible.  
Mais Drago n'avait pas terminé.  
\- Je pense que tu as préparé une nouvelle vie pour toi. Tu as... organisé ta fuite et ton amnésie. Tu t'es inventé une vie, et te voilà ici, dans le monde moldu, à vivre anonymement.  
\- Moldu ? Tu es cinglé. Tu débarques ici, et tu prétends me connaître, avant de me raconter une histoire à dormir debout. Je suis amnésique, pas un idiot.

Drago serra les poings et plissa les yeux, furieux.  
\- Stupide Potter. Même avec l'évidence sous les yeux, tu es incapable de voir la réalité ! Tu ne t'es jamais posé de questions ?  
Pansy s'interposa, voyant les anciennes rivalités renaître.  
\- Visiblement, il y a une chose qui ne change pas, c'est votre incapacité à rester calmes et posés l'un face à l'autre.

Le brun regarda Pansy avec un air de trahison au fond des yeux.  
\- Parce que tu crois réellement à cette histoire toi aussi Pansy ? Je croyais que nous étions amis ! Mais c'était juste un moyen de m'approcher non ? Pas la peine de se donner autant de mal, je n'ai pas d'argent et visiblement pas la même influence que votre camarade disparu !

Drago laissa échapper un grondement de colère.  
\- Tu es un sorcier, Potter. Un foutu sorcier, probablement le plus puissant d'entre nous.  
Harry ricana, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Drago avait sorti sa baguette et avait lancé un stupefix sur le jeune homme.  
Pansy laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise et sortit à son tour sa baguette, sous les yeux verts écarquillés de stupeur. En fusillant Drago du regard, elle libéra le brun et voulut s'approcher pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais il recula vivement.  
\- C'est impossible ! Ça n'existe pas !

Drago ricana et lança un nouveau sort, faisant apparaître une volée d'oiseaux multicolores, qu'il dissipa d'un geste.  
\- C'est ça ta vie Potter ! Depuis tes onze ans, tu vivais dans le monde magique. Tu as étudié à Poudlard. Tu es un héros de guerre, tu as... tu as réussi à ramener la paix.  
Le brun secoua la tête vivement, choqué. Le blond continua, approchant à chaque fois de Harry jusqu'à poser son index sur sa poitrine, ses yeux gris ayant pris la teinte de l'orage.  
\- Tu n'as jamais eu de manque ? Jamais eu la sensation que quelque chose manquait dans ta vie ? Tu n'as jamais vu du coin de l'oeil des choses étranges, qui ne devraient pas exister ? Et lorsque tu étais en colère ou triste, tu n'as jamais observé de phénomènes étranges ?

Cette fois, les yeux verts s'enflammèrent de rage, et il repoussa brusquement Drago en criant.  
\- Ça suffit ! Sors de chez moi, sors d'ici et ne reviens jamais !  
Haletant, le brun fixait Drago, mais ce dernier laissa soudain échapper un rire moqueur.  
\- Tu as raison Potter. Tu n'es pas un sorcier. Regarde autour de toi.

Nigel fronça les sourcils, mais il tourna la tête. Lorsqu'il vit ce qui avait attiré l'attention du blond, il vacilla et secoua la tête, choqué.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui...  
Sous ses yeux écarquillés, les meubles de son salon lévitaient. Pansy approcha vivement et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.  
\- Détends toi. Calme-toi, ce n'est rien. C'est un accident de magie, ça nous arrive à tous lors d'émotions fortes. Ça va passer.  
La jeune fille lança un regard furieux à Drago et entraîna Harry un peu à l'écart, avant de l'enlacer pour lui parler calmement, essayant de l'apaiser.

Le brun lutta un peu au début puis il capitula et soupira, épaules basses.  
\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Si je suis réellement ce que... Ce que vous pensez, si j'ai choisi de changer de vie, pourquoi me forcer à...  
Pansy eut un sourire triste et haussa les épaules.  
\- Nous n'avons parlé à personne de toi. Je n'ai jamais voulu te nuire, tu sais. Et Drago non plus même si... Comme je t'ai dit, tous les deux vous avez toujours été comme chien et chat. Tu nous as sauvé la vie, à tous, avant de disparaître. Sans toi, nous serions emprisonnés parce que nos parents avaient choisi le mauvais camp pendant la guerre. Tu as sauvé Drago de la mort.  
\- Alors pourquoi ne pas me laisser vivre en paix ?

Avant que Pansy ne puisse répondre, un bruit sourd les fit sursauter. Les meubles avaient retrouvé brusquement le sol, et les épaules du brun s'affaissèrent. Pansy le serra un peu plus contre elle, et murmura dans son cou, tout doucement.  
\- Je... je voulais juste te remercier au début. Pour m'avoir offert une seconde chance. Ensuite, j'ai appris à te connaître et à t'apprécier, et... Et je voulais... Je sais pas ! Imagine que quelqu'un t'ait rendu amnésique pour t'écarter du monde magique. Tu es si seul !  
Vaincu il lui rendit son étreinte.  
\- Et si c'est réellement mon choix ?

La jeune femme s'écarta pour le fixer. Il y avait une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux clairs, mais elle semblait résolue.  
\- Si tu me le demandes, je sortirais de ta vie.  
Le brun resta silencieux, visiblement indécis. Pansy lui offrit un sourire triste, et sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche.  
\- C'est mon adresse. Pour que tu saches où me trouver. Quand tu seras prêt, je serais là.  
Puis, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, presque un baiser d'adieu, et quitta l'appartement, entraînant Drago à sa suite.

Les jours défilèrent, puis les semaines. Pansy restait chez elle, ne sortant plus, incapable de retourner dans le monde moldu, de passer devant la boutique de Potter - de Nigel Black - sans y entrer pour le saluer.  
Elle restait des heures les yeux dans le vague, mélancolique. Malgré ses amis, le brun toujours joyeux qu'elle avait découvert lui manquait terriblement, même si c'était Potter amnésique.

À Poudlard, il n'avait jamais été aussi souriant, aussi détendu. Désormais il n'y avait plus aucune ombre dans les yeux verts, aucune tristesse.  
Potter semblait être heureux dans sa vie de moldu, finalement.

Après un mois à voir sa meilleure amie déprimer, Drago vint la voir.  
\- C'est assez Pansy. Tu espérais quoi à t'enticher de Potter ? C'est le foutu Sauveur et toi juste... une fille de Mangemort. Reprends toi un peu !  
Les mots cruels la rendirent furieuse, et Pansy laissa éclater sa rage et son chagrin. Elle frappa le torse de Drago de ses poings en l'insultant jusqu'à fondre en larmes. La jeune fille se débattit lorsqu'il la serra dans ses bras, avant de se laisser aller.

Drago soupira.  
\- Je vais aller lui parler. ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça.  
Mais Pansy se dégagea aussitôt, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
\- Laisse le tranquille. Ne t'approche plus de lui Drago.  
\- Mais...  
\- Non. je lui ai promis de sortir de sa vie s'il le voulait et je tiendrais parole. Nous lui devons tous suffisamment pour respecter ses désirs !

Ils se défièrent du regard, puis le blond haussa les épaules, mécontent.  
\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas te lamenter durant des mois ? Tu vas continuer d'espérer inutilement ?  
\- Laisse moi gérer comme je l'entends.  
\- Pansy...  
\- Non ! Quand tu as tout cassé dans ton Manoir parce que tes parents ont choisi l'exil et ont quitté le pays, je t'ai laissé faire. J'étais là pour t'aider mais je t'ai laissé gérer ton chagrin à ta façon. Alors, laisse moi juste le temps d'oublier.

Drago grogna mais il était visiblement convaincu par les arguments de son amie.  
\- Idiote… tu es tombée amoureuse de lui. Pansy... C'est Potter !  
La jeune femme plissa les yeux, avant d'aller et venir dans la pièce, agacée.  
\- Parce que tu crois que c'était voulu ? Comment as-tu pu ne pas voir qu'il était quelqu'un de bien ? Même sous une autre identité, il...

Le Serpentard se laissa tomber dans le siège le plus proche de lui et se passa les mains sur le visage.  
\- Bien sûr que j'ai toujours su qu'il était quelqu'un de bien ! Nos disputes... Nous étions enfants Pansy !  
Une porte claqua alors que Pansy se réfugiait dans sa chambre, faisant comprendre à son ami qu'elle voulait être seule. Avec un soupir, Drago quitta les lieux, pensif.

Drago Malefoy était un pur Serpentard. Il avait promis de ne pas aller voir Potter, et il tiendrait parole. Cependant, il n'avait pas parlé de la possibilité de le contacter par écrit.  
Drago savait tout de Potter ou presque. S'ils n'avaient pas été rivaux, ils auraient certainement été meilleurs amis - et la vie du Serpentard aurait été bien différente.  
Déjà, il n'aurait pas cette hideuse marque sur son bras...

Quoi qu'il se soit passé dans la vie du Sauveur pour l'amener à subir un oubliette et à changer de vie, Drago était certain d'une chose : lui ne l'aurait pas abandonné. Il ne l'aurait pas juste laissé partir.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas très objectif au sujet de Weasley - la haine familiale qui existait d'ores et déjà avait dès le départ forgé son opinion sur le stupide rouquin. Il pouvait reconnaître que le Gryffondor avait suivi Potter dans ses aventures, mais il n'oubliait pas la jalousie inappropriée du jeune homme. Il avait plusieurs fois abandonné Potter. Il ne serait pas surpris de découvrir que la disparition du Sauveur ait été causée par une ultime trahison...

Aussi, après avoir soigneusement réfléchi, il avait choisi avec soin ses mots. Pansy avait peut être promis de sortir de la vie de Potter, mais lui était décidé à rester à proximité, maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Il avait une dette de vie envers lui, et il comptait bien l'honorer, même de force, en veillant sur le Sauveur.

Connaissant Potter, il savait qu'il serait sensible au bien être de Pansy. Et Drago savait de la même manière que bien qu'amnésique, il restait le même. Indécrottablement bienveillant.  
Il lui demanda donc de prendre contact avec la jeune fille, quelle que soit sa décision. Il lui expliqua que son amie lui avait interdit de venir le voir - Potter était sensible à l'honnêteté - mais qu'il lui écrivait quand même, inquiet pour elle. Elle attendait pleine d'espoir, et elle ne méritait pas un tel traitement.

Drago aurait pu envoyer la lettre par la poste moldue - au fil des années il avait appris à s'en servir. Il aurait pu la déposer à la nuit tombée sous la porte de la boutique de Potter pour qu'il la trouve à l'ouverture.  
Au lieu de quoi, Drago se rendit à la volière sorcière, et choisit un hibou particulier. Un harfang des neiges, un animal ressemblant de façon troublante à la chouette que Potter avait eu enfant. Un volatile blanc, qui lui avait rappelé beaucoup de souvenirs doux-amers.  
Il était prêt à tout faire pour stimuler sa mémoire. Pour éveiller en Potter l'envie de faire son retour dans le monde magique.

Désormais, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Pansy Parkinson n'en voulait pas vraiment à son meilleur ami pour ses paroles. Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'il avait raison. Elle avait été totalement stupide de s'attacher à Nigel Black en sachant qui il était réellement.

En compagnie du brun aux yeux verts, elle avait oublié qui elle était. Une fille de Mangemort, mise à l'écart du monde magique. Elle s'était sentie pleinement vivante avec lui.

La réalité la blessait terriblement. Jamais elle ne pourrait échapper au passé, et elle devrait probablement penser à s'exiler à l'étranger comme certains anciens camarades pour espérer trouver la paix.

Lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, Pansy les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré se leva. Drago devait venir s'excuser - un autre changement béni en conséquence directe de la fin de la guerre, lui qui restait toujours campé sur ses positions - et elle ouvrit la porte.  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas Drago...  
Mais ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres alors que Nigel Black se tenait sur le seuil de sa maison, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Muette de stupeur, Pansy le fit entrer en silence. Un peu nerveuse, elle lui proposa du thé, et sans même y penser, elle utilisa la magie. Nigel n'eut pas le moindre mouvement de recul, observant juste avec curiosité.  
Lorsque Pansy s'installa face à lui, se tordant les mains de nervosité, il brisa enfin le silence, un peu hésitant.  
\- J'ai... j'ai des questions à te poser. Je ne savais pas à qui...  
La jeune file hocha la tête. Le brun laissa échapper un rire triste, et il soupira.  
\- Je dois avouer que... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de choses. j'ai beaucoup imaginé le moment où je pourrais éventuellement retrouver la mémoire. Les médecins m'ont dit que ça pourrait arriver, à n'importe quel moment. Mais une telle histoire...

Il s'interrompit pour prendre une gorgée de thé, tandis que Pansy restait silencieuse. Il soupira.  
\- Après votre départ quand... Enfin... Je me suis jetée sur mes carnets, ceux qui m'ont permis de... de reprendre une vie à peu près normale après ce qui m'est arrivé. Mon histoire. J'ai passé deux jours et deux nuits à les relire en détail et j'ai pris conscience que ton ami avait raison sur un point.

Nigel posa sa tasse avec soin et se frotta le visage, l'air fatigué.  
\- A aucun moment je n'évoque quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux dire, il n'y a pas mention d'un seul camarade d'école, d'une seule connaissance. C'est comme si j'avais vécu sur une île déserte avant ces cinq dernières années. Bon sang, il n'y a même pas le nom de mes parents, j'ai juste noté qu'ils étaient morts quand j'étais bébé.

Pansy, yeux baissés, intervint d'une voix un peu rauque.  
\- James et Lily Potter. C'est comme ça que tes parents s'appelaient. Et d'après ce que je sais, tu ressembles physiquement à ton père mais tu as les yeux de ta mère. C'est... C'est ce que tout le monde disait dans notre monde.

Nigel hocha la tête, et soupira.  
\- Lily... c'est un joli prénom.  
Pansy hocha la tête, mais ne répondit pas, lui laissant le temps de rassembler ses pensées. Nigel lui offrit un sourire un peu tremblant, et il continua.  
\- Je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais c'est quelque chose d'étrange que ces carnets. Ils me racontent une vie, et me disent tout ce dont j'ai besoin... C'est comme un mode d'emploi. Comme si j'avais prévu que je perdrais la mémoire et que j'aurais besoin de... De tout ça.

Face à sa grimace de souffrance, Pansy ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. Tu n'as pas à te justifier tu sais.  
Il eut un autre sourire, un peu plus tendre cette fois, faisant naître un nuage de papillons dans le ventre de Pansy.  
\- Pansy. J'ai appris à te connaître et à t'apprécier ces derniers mois. Je n'avais pas conscience d'être si seul, et... je sais pas, ton arrivée à tout changé. J'avais l'impression d'être plus heureux, même si tu me prenais pour un autre.  
\- Non ! Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un autre ! Je sais juste...  
Mais il leva la main pour l'arrêter.  
\- De mon point de vue, je ne pouvais pas être ton camarade, et donc... tu me prenais pour un autre. Je comprends... Je comprends parce que les premiers jours de mon amnésie, lorsque je suis sorti de l'hôpital, j'allais me promener dans les rues les plus passantes de Londres et je dévisageais chaque personne, espérant trouver quelqu'un qui me connaisse. Et puis, j'ai fini par trouver un équilibre avec ma boutique, et... et bien je me suis habitué. Je suppose que je me sentais bien.

Les yeux vers brillèrent un instant alors qu'il observait la jeune fille qui avait révolutionné sa vie. Sa voix se fit plus douce alors qu'il reprenait.  
\- Je n'arrive pas à me décider si je veux ou non me souvenir. J'ai l'impression que... que j'avais probablement de bonnes raisons de changer de vie. Cependant, s'il y a une chose dont je suis certain, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de te voir disparaître de ma vie. Je comprendrais que tu... espères retrouver celui que j'étais avant mais..  
Le coeur battant et les yeux écarquillés, Pansy l'arrêta.  
\- Non ! Je... Je me moque de ton identité. J'apprécie qui tu es, que tu te nommes Potter ou Black.

Le brun eut un sourire et il pencha la tête.  
\- Tu as dit que je vous avais sauvé la vie, que sans moi tu serais emprisonnée.  
Pansy se mordilla la lèvre, et hocha la tête en détournant les yeux. Cependant elle resta silencieuse, le cœur battant.  
Nigel insista doucement.  
\- Explique moi, s'il te plaît.  
Tête baissée, refusant de croiser son regard, Pansy parla. Elle lui raconta la guerre, Voldemort, la mort de ses parents, sa célébrité. Leur scolarité à Poudlard, sans lui cacher qu'ils n'avaient pas été amis. Enfin, la bataille, sa victoire. Et puis, après une hésitation, elle aborda les procès et la façon dont il avait exigé une nouvelle chance pour ses camarades.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé elle resta immobile et silencieuse, sans oser regarder le garçon venu de son passé de peur de lire du rejet dans ses yeux. Elle sursauta brusquement en sentant un main chaude se poser sur son épaule, et elle fut attiré dans une étreinte chaleureuse.  
\- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi j'ai voulu changer de vie.  
Pansy renifla et lui jeta un regard en coin.  
\- Sauf que toi tu étais... tu es du bon côté. Le vainqueur.

Loin de se vexer, le brun ricana, et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il prit place près d'elle, sans la lâcher.  
\- J'ai trouvé autre chose en relisant ces carnets. Je... j'ignore comment j'ai pu passer à côté. Enfin. Il y avait une lettre destinée à ton ami. Malefoy.

Pansy cligna des yeux, avant de glousser nerveusement.  
\- Je pourrais prétendre être surprise, mais... ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu aies pensé que Drago pourrait être celui qui te retrouverait en premier.  
Le brun grogna, et il haussa les épaules.  
\- Tu as moyen de l'appeler ?

Avec un sourire, Pansy ferma les yeux et leva sa baguette. Elle fit rapidement apparaître son Patronus, une tourterelle argentée, qu'elle envoya auprès de Drago, sous le regard émerveillé de Nigel. Il laissa un rire ravi fuser et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille.  
\- C'est...  
Pansy lui adressa un sourire malicieux.  
\- Ça aussi je te le dois. C'est un patronus, et ce sortilège ne peut être lancé qu'en ayant des souvenirs heureux. Des souvenirs de ma vie après le procès, lorsque j'ai découvert que j'étais libre et que tout était réellement terminé.

Le jeune homme près d'elle rougit un peu, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Pansy leva sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte, ne voulant pas s'écarter des bras de Nigel.  
Drago entra à grands pas et leva un sourcil surpris en voyant son amie dans les bras de Potter. Celui-ci lui lança un long regard, mais il se contenta de lui tendre une enveloppe, sur laquelle son nom était écrit.

Voyant le regard plein d'incompréhension, le brun soupira.  
\- J'ai retrouvé ça dans mes affaires.

En silence, Drago ouvrit la lettre et en sortit une mince feuille de papier, couverte d'une écriture qu'il reconnut sans peine : celle de Potter. Il se plongea dans sa lecture, ignorant la tension de Pansy.  
Finalement, il redressa la tête et se frotta les yeux.  
\- Ta disparition était volontaire.

Le brun n'eut pas l'air vraiment choqué, se contentant de sourire.  
\- Ce n'est pas réellement une révélation. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir depuis votre visite et je m'en doutais.  
Le Serpentard eut un mince sourire.  
\- Tu me demandes de ne pas te forcer à retourner dans le monde magique, à ne pas prévenir tes anciens amis. Visiblement, pour eux aussi tu as disparu, tu ne les as pas prévenu pour ne pas qu'ils essaient de te retrouver.

Pansy fixa Drago d'un air déterminé et intervint brusquement.  
\- Personne ne te forcera à rien. Et personne n'ira parler à des Gryffondor bornés qui nous accuseront de t'avoir agressé !  
Le blond ricana et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la lettre qu'il tenait.  
\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as laissé ça, à moi. Tu expliques que tu as commencé à préparer ça pendant notre... notre sixième année. Après que nous nous soyons battus. Visiblement tu n'as rien laissé au hasard.

Pansy haleta aux mots de Drago mais elle plissa soudain les yeux.  
\- Attends une seconde ! Comment ça quand vous êtes vous battus en sixième année ? Tu étais tellement... secret cette année là !  
Drago fixa le jeune homme face à lui avec intensité, puis il haussa les épaules.  
\- Ça n'a plus aucune importance. Nous nous sommes lancés des sorts, et... Et Rogue est intervenu. Fin de l'histoire.

Nigel hocha la tête, et ferma les yeux, pressant ses mains sur son visage. D'une voix un peu étouffée, il posa la question qui tournait dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait découvert la vérité.  
\- Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Est-ce que... Est-ce que je... Est-ce que tu le sais ?  
\- Potter...  
\- Par pitié ! Appelle moi Nigel ! C'est comme ça que j'ai l'habitude d'être appelé. Je ne suis plus lui, et je ne veux visiblement plus l'être.  
Drago grogna, irrité, mais le regard noir de Pansy fixé sur lui le fit plier. La Serpentard pouvait être très persuasive lorsqu'elle était en colère.  
\- Ok. Nigel. Tu es certain de vouloir...  
Le brun le coupa sèchement, ses yeux verts brillant d'une colère contenue.  
\- C'est toi qui est venu faire voler en éclats ma vie. Tout allait bien avant que tu ne te décides à débarquer ! Je ne t'avais rien demandé ! Ne fais pas semblant d'avoir des remords maintenant, c'est trop tard !

Drago eut un léger sourire, et haussa les épaules.  
\- Sur ce point là, tu n'as pas changé. Toujours à... réagir au quart de tour. Tu as écrit que tu ne voulais plus de cette vie trop lourde à porter. Ton chagrin pour ceux qui sont morts, ta culpabilité pour tes erreurs. Puisque tu avais accompli ce que le monde magique attendait de toi, tu voulais la paix.  
\- Mes erreurs ?  
\- Tu sembles persuadé que tu aurais pu faire mieux. Ce qui est stupide, parce que tu as déjà accompli l'impossible. Mais visiblement tu étais étouffé par la culpabilité.

Le brun baissa la tête, visiblement perturbé. Après quelques longues minutes de silence, Pansy s'agita, mal à l'aise.  
\- Et maintenant ?  
Nigel se crispa.  
\- Je ne veux pas retrouver la mémoire. Même si je suis curieux de tout ça, même si vous voir faire de la magie m'intrigue, je crois que si j'ai fini par vouloir oublier c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison.  
\- Tu ne veux plus jamais faire de magie ?  
Drago était incrédule, incapable d'envisager un monde où il ne pourrait pas se servir de la Magie. Le brun fit la moue, visiblement indifférent.  
\- Ce que je ne connais pas ne peux pas me manquer. C'est une partie de ma vie qui n'existe plus. Je peux très bien vivre sans... surtout que je ne saurais même pas quoi faire.

Pansy soupira lourdement.  
Les yeux dans le vide, elle réfléchissait à la situation.  
Nigel avait raison quand il disait que le monde magique ne lui avait apporté que des désillusions. La Magie était pleine de promesses. Pleine d'attraits. Magnifique et attirante.  
Elle offrait l'illusion de pouvoir tout faire, que rien n'était impossible.

Les enfants magiques attendaient leur entrée à Poudlard avec une grande impatience, parce que c'était le moment où ils obtenaient enfin leur première baguette et où ils apprenaient à maîtriser leur magie souvent agitée.  
Ils découvraient leurs pouvoirs, et les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux.

C'était à la fois grisant et effrayant, c'était une source d'émerveillement constant. Monter sur un balai, rencontrer des animaux magiques, faire léviter une plume… tout était une nouvelle aventure.

Et puis... il y avait le retour à la réalité. Brutal. Plein de désillusions. Une fois sortis de Poudlard, la Magie se révélait bien décevante. La plupart des sorciers se contentaient de sortilèges ménagers ou de transplaner. Déplacer des objets. Préparer le thé.  
Les rêves de Poudlard s'effondraient, brisés par le quotidien.

Dans le cas des Serpentard qui avaient vécu la guerre, ils avaient été rejetés par leur propre monde, le seul qu'ils avaient connu. Ils ne trouveraient jamais de travail, ne finiraient jamais leurs études dans le monde magique. Sans la fortune laissée par leurs parents, ils auraient terminé à la rue. Sans l'entraide qu'ils avaient mis en place entre eux, ils seraient seuls au monde.

Ils étaient des sorciers en exil au sein de leur propre pays, de leur propre communauté.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers celui qui avait été Harry Potter. Désormais, c'était Nigel Black. Un homme libéré de son passé.

Autrefois, Potter avait eu le courage d'agir. Puisqu'il n'obtenait pas le bonheur auquel il rêvait, il avait fait en sorte de l'arracher, et Nigel était né et était visiblement heureux.  
Pansy le comprit parfaitement à cet instant.  
Comme dans un état second, elle se redressa, attirant l'attention des deux hommes.  
\- Je te suis Nigel. Je viens avec toi dans le monde moldu, si tu veux de moi. Je… J'apprendrais à vivre comme toi.

Les joues du brun rougirent alors qu'un sourire timide éclairait son visage, faisant battre le coeur de la Serpentard. Elle lui rendit automatiquement son sourire, avec l'impression qu'un poids était ôté de ses épaules. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'était pas rejetée.  
Il prit sa main et enlaça leurs doigts, sans la quitter du regard, comme s'il vivait un rêve éveillé. Comme s'il l'avait attendu, elle.

Drago finit par réagir, avec un sursaut.  
\- Attends une seconde. Quoi ? Tu fais quoi ? Pansy ! Tu n'es pas sérieuse !

Sans quitter Nigel des yeux, elle laissa échapper un gloussement moqueur.  
\- Bien au contraire. Je suis totalement sérieuse. Qu'est-ce qui m'attend ici ? Une vie de rejet. je ne compte pas vous oublier, ou ne plus voir mes amis. Juste... changer de vie. Oublier un peu le monde magique qui ne veut pas de moi pour trouver ma place.

Le blond se renfrogna, bras croisés, conscient que son amie avait pris sa décision. Il n'était pas réellement fâché, puisqu'il comprenait qu'elle avançait enfin, à sa façon.

***

La clochette posée à l'entrée de la boutique tinta joyeusement, et Pansy leva la tête de son livre de compte, un sourire aimable aux lèvres.  
Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant qui venait d'arriver et elle sortit de derrière le comptoir pour enlacer le nouvel arrivant.  
\- Drago ! Nigel va être ravi de te voir !

Le blond eut un sourire en coin, et ses yeux gris brillèrent d'amusement.  
\- Vraiment ?  
Un bruit de cavalcade fit sourire Pansy, et Nigel émergea de l'arrière boutique, les cheveux en bataille, un sourire heureux sur le visage.  
Il s'approcha de Drago sans la moindre hésitation pour lui serrer la main avant d'enlacer Pansy et lui déposer un baiser affectueux sur la tempe.

Drago les observa quelques instants et décida qu'ils étaient réellement heureux. Il n'avait jamais vu Potter aussi détendu, aussi... serein. Il n'y avait aucune ombre dans ses yeux verts, aucune crainte.  
Près de lui, Pansy, sa meilleure amie, était lumineuse. Elle qui autrefois avait toujours le visage renfrogné ou figé, était devenue une jeune femme épanouie et souriante, une femme qui n'hésitait plus à afficher son bonheur.

Vivre loin du monde magique lui avait été salutaire : elle était désormais en couple avec Nigel Black, et Drago était certain que le brun lui demanderait rapidement de l'épouser. Elle croquait la vie à pleines dents, et il se réjouissait pour elle.  
Pansy avait visiblement réussi à briser les chaînes de son passé.

Le blond, satisfait, s'accouda au comptoir, et glissa un regard en coin à son amie, épiant ses réactions.  
\- Je suis venu vous annoncer que je pars quelques temps. En France.  
Pansy écarquilla les yeux, mais Nigel hocha juste la tête.  
\- Tu vas rejoindre tes parents ? C'est en France qu'ils se sont installés ?  
\- Plus ou moins. Ils voyagent beaucoup mais ils reviennent toujours en France, près de lointains cousins perdus de vue. Père a décidé de reprendre ma vie en main et m'a trouvé une épouse.

Voyant l'air choqué du couple face à lui, il eut un rire moqueur.  
\- N'ayez pas l'air si choqués ! Ça me convient. Astoria Greengrass est la seule à avoir accepté de s'unir à un Malefoy. Elle était à Poudlard, un peu plus jeune que nous, mais elle n'est pas… gênée par mon passé. Je vais perpétuer mon nom, c'est le principal.  
\- Mais... Et l'amour ? Tu...  
\- Mes parents ont eu un mariage arrangé comme celui-ci. Et ils sont parfaitement accordés et heureux. Chacun trouve son bonheur où il le peut...

Drago ne s'était pas trompé. Quelques mois plus tard, quand Pansy et Nigel vinrent en France pour assister à ses noces, la jeune fille exhibait fièrement une bague de fiançailles délicatement ouvragée. Une magnifique bague que le blond déclara parfaite, ressemblant à celui qui l'avait offerte : d'apparence simple au premier regard, elle était en réalité décorée de volutes complexes, qui avaient dû demander des heures de façonnage à l'orfèvre qui l'avait conçue.  
Pour la plus grande surprise du blond, ses parents ne reconnurent pas Harry Potter en Nigel Black. Il n'avait plus de lunettes - Pansy l'avait convaincu de tester les lentilles moldues - et ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs qu'autrefois. Pourtant, aux yeux de Drago, il était le même.  
En saluant Lucius et Narcissa, il n'eut aucune réaction particulière, souriant juste gentiment en leur serrant la main sans la moindre hésitation. C'était probablement cette décontraction affichée qui empêcha les soupçons de naître… Ou son attitude détendue, son sourire permanent, et la façon dont il couvait sa fiancée du regard.  
Nigel se présenta comme un moldu sans aucun complexe et si Lucius grimaça, Narcissa fit en sorte de le mettre à l'aise en parfaite hôtesse. La guerre leur avait donné une dure leçon, et l'aristocrate l'avait parfaitement intégrée.

Comme il le leur avait annoncé, Drago épousa Astoria. Et Nigel le premier reconnut qu'il semblait bien s'entendre avec sa jeune épouse. Il n'y avait pas d'amour fou entre eux, mais personne ne pouvait nier une certaine complicité.

Six mois plus tard, Pansy Parkinson choquait la plupart de ses camarades Serpentard en épousant un moldu, et ce dans le monde moldu. Drago leur offrit une cérémonie sorcière en toute discrétion, puisque Nigel craignait d'être reconnu après avoir découvert qui il était autrefois. Il ne voulait pas voir le monde magique piétiner sa nouvelle vie, bousculer son bonheur.  
Les deux jeunes mariés étaient visiblement radieux et très épris l'un de l'autre, ce qui fit taire toutes les remarques de Nott ou de Zabini, qui craignaient voir leur amie malheureuse.  
En cadeau de mariage, Drago offrit discrètement au marié une baguette - en houx et coeur crin de licorne, vingt-sept centimètres, flexible - en lui murmurant qu'il n'était pas obligé de retrouver la mémoire pour profiter de la magie. Son épouse se ferait un plaisir de lui apprendre ce qu'elle savait…  
Le brun toucha du doigt la baguette, et il sentit une vague de magie le parcourir, le faisant frissonner. Nigel se sentit soudain complet, comme s'il n'avait pas eu conscience qu'il lui manquait quelque chose jusqu'à cet instant.  
Ému, il enlaça Drago Malefoy, celui qui dans une autre vie avait été un ennemi, et qui était finalement devenu un ami proche. Quoi qu'il se soit passé autrefois entre eux, toutes les dettes étaient soldées puisque Drago venait de lui offrir le plus beau des présents. Enfin, celui qui avait été Harry Potter était heureux et en paix. Il était réconcilié avec la Magie, et c'était comme une renaissance.

*  
Des années plus tard, Nigel Black conduirait ses enfants sur le quai 9 3/4 en compagnie de son épouse qu'il aimait toujours autant. Il n'avait pas souvenir de son propre voyage en Poudlard express, mais Pansy lui avait raconté le sien. Et il découvrait avec un regard émerveillé la grosse locomotive écarlate, rutilante.  
Il embrasserait ses enfants avec tendresse et les regarderait grimper à bord du Poudlard Express, ému, sans se rendre compte qu'un couple le dévisagerait intensément.  
Ce jour-là, Nigel croiserait Hermione et Ron Weasley, sans leur prêter attention, sans se souvenir de leur amitié ou de leurs aventures. Pas plus que de la raison qui avait conduit à leur séparation brutale.  
Et peut être que le couple, choqué de la ressemblance avec leur ami disparu, chercherait à entrer en contact avec cet homme qui pouvait être Harry Potter… Mais ceci est une autre histoire.


End file.
